HOME SWEET HOME AWAY HOME
by krittz
Summary: a random dayerya..Mehul peep in
**just a dayareya random OS..based on the long plots Mehul gave**

 **and thnks to Zehra ki meri dimag ki batti jalai..**

 **Chalo ate hey story pey:**

an old man of about 62 was sitting in the balcony surrounded with small kids of 5 to 9years

one by one they are showing him the notebook, some is getting a smile some a disapproved look

but this boy got a angry look..

"Harsh tumhe firse D grade mila?issbar bhi parai nahi ki tumne?"

"sir wo..wo.."

"kya hua bolo..kaha tha na meine kuch problem ho to mere pass ana yea mam se puchna fir?"

"sir meine na para tha per na yaad nahi rehta,sab na kaise urr jata dimag se.."

another child from the crowd said "haa sir pata hey Harsh na raat var parta hey.."

the old man gave a questioning look to Harsh, then turned soft "acha tum sab ki marks dikhana ho gaya na?aab jao jao breakfast time ho gaya jao.."

everyone moved out..Harsh too was about to accompany them but the old man stopped him "Harsh beta yeaha ayo"

Harsh came and stood beside him, he pulled him nearer "aap raat ko sote nahi?"

Harsh shook his head in no,

"kyun beta?"

"sone jao ta firse unn bad uncle ki cehra ajata hey..ager wo firse pakar ke le jaye to?firse mandir ki samne baitha de to?"

a pain covered the old man's face

he pulled up his face "beta meine kaha tha na aapko wo bad uncle ko police ne pakar liya..aab wo kabhie nahi apayenge"

"nahi sir unhone kaha tha police unhe kayi bar pakarti hey.."

"iss bar na unhe special police ne pakra hey..wo log kisi ko chorte hi nahi.."

"special police?"

"hmm..sach.."

"mtlb jaha aap kaam krte they?"

the old man just smiled "to aab aap nahi daroge na?"

Harsh shook his head in no with a wide grin "sir wo Gauri hey na?(the old man nodded) wo isse pehle jaha rehti thi waha bhi ek bad uncle they..nahi wo use mandir to nahi vejte they per pata hey khana nahi dete they..marte they..Gauri ko bukhar hua to dawa nahi diya..isliye Gauri vaag gayi thi"

"aur hum Gauri ko le aye..aab to wo khush hey..apne Harsh bhaiya ki sath?"

"haan per sir, uske uss uncle ko aap wali police nahi pakar sakti?"

a sad smile came on his lips "hum koshish krenge beta.."

Harsh nodded contently, "acha aab ander jao..bhukh lagi hogi na?"

Harsh smiled shyly and rushed in..

The old man let out a sigh..

This Harsh, was a prey to kidnappers..no not prey..his father and step mother sold him away..and to whom? A gang who used Harsh as a beggar to earn money..

With help of police the whole gang is caught..all the kids and children's are sent back home but Harsh has nowhere to go..

He is here..

Gauri, her parents died when she was an infant.. Her grandmother took her responsibility but she too left her alone in world at early age of 3

neighbors deposited her to an orphanage, but..

One time meal and continuous beating..

Like this two years passed but the physical abuse grew stronger, Gauri in her small brain thought the outer world safe and ran away

but the pair of young legs couldn't carry her much and she came across a car..

Luckily she was not hurt..and the car owner

is well known to this old man so Gauri is also here..

Nearby 69 children's from toddler to 18 years is here..

Aftr 18 they have to give some service then only they can stay..in this way they also learn to work..learn the art of sustaining in this hard world

he looked straight, partial part of the main hall is visible..

Two of his mentor's photo is hanging on the wall with garland around

he was looking at the photo but his mind travelled far back

 **A young boy of around 5 years is sitting on the dark road crying without voice**

 **He is feeling hungry**

 **He don't have a mother to run behind him with food, not a father to bribe him with chocolates if he stays like a good boy**

 **He is all alone...**

 **He is afraid of dark but his life is only surrounded by the darkness...**

 **He looks up at the building he stays...not only he many children like him stays there**

 **But they don't have right to ask fr any necessity**

 **If the staffs are pleased they will give away a roti or two**

 **but that day he demanded and as a punishment he is thrown away in this footpath**

 **he cuddled his knees near to his chest**

 **a noise hit his ears...a dog is coming this way**

 **a cold shiver ran down his spine**

 **"ma mein kabhie shaitani nahi karunga aap ajao na..papa pakka mein fir koi badmashi nahi krunga.." he now strted sobbing with voice**

 **they didn't came but the dog came nearer and strted sniffing him**

 **he wished to shout but no voice came up**

 **he closed his eyes and can feel all his body getting sweaty and cold when felt a warm touch**

 **he opened his eyes**

 **the dog is licking him and patting him with its paw..**

 **The dog sensed his fear?is it?**

he still didn't get the answer, but from that day he knew human beings are far scarier than animals..

But not all humans

he remember

 **a boy of 7 years old is running through the dark streets looking back aftr few minutes to check if anyone is coming**

 **he was still looking back when a bright light blinded him**

 **he moved to a side hurriedly**

 **but the car came to a halt, a middle aged man peeped out "beta aap itni raat ko akele raste mey kya kr rahe ho?mummy papa kaha hey?"**

 **"wo mein mein mein.."**

 **he didn't get what to say and fear strted gripping him..what if he took him back to that place? what if he gave him to police..what what and what...**

 **He was hungry fr two whole days now his mind and body can't bear any more and he faints**

 **when he regains his conscious he was in a small unfurnished room with some caring faces around..and a voice "Raghuvendra jee bache ko hosh agaya.."**

 **and he meet that man again..**

 **Aftr long process of convincing he opened up the pages of his life**

 **but that man rubbed away all those pains with eraser of love**

 **he came to know orphanages can really be home..**

 **Yes they didn't have any luxury even sometimes there were shortage of necessities..**

 **School fees were due, dresses were old, even sometimes food were less**

 **but then also they were happy**

 **Raghuvendra sir used to give priority to each and every one equally**

 **but food was less smaller kids were given more and elders have to compromise..**

 **they didn't mind..**

 **When money was less elders were given fr school fees, smaller one have to compromise..they also didn't mind**

 **and dress..it according to size..**

 **If anyone becomes ill sir himself stayed beside him..**

 **He encouraged everyone to pursue their dreams..**

 **And his dream..was to make each of the child happy..give them a healthy future**

 **maybe this love only made him loose his life**

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder "Daya.."

he looked up "arey Shreya tum..bacho ka khana ho gaya?"

Shreya nodded "kya soch rahe they aap?"

"bas kuch nahi..asehi.."

"uhun asehi Raghuvendra sir aur ACP sir ki photo dekh ankh mey asu agaye?"

"arey nahi bas..aj Ashishh ka call ane wala tha na?"

"haan aap bahar gaye they tab aya tha..aap ke bete ne aap ke liye ek sandesha diya"

"acha?kya?"

"humare iss gher ko sarkar se manyata mil gayi..aab hume har mahine govertment se financial help milegi.."

"sach?"

"haan.."

"Ashishh ne kr dikhaya.."

"akhir beta kiska hey.."

"haan mera.."

Shreya shook her head disjointedly

Daya looked around "mtlb aab inn bacho ko kabhie parai rokni nahi hogi..na inke sapne tutenge..aur Ashish ne iss bareme sochna suru kiya mtlb humare baad bhi yeeaha ke bache anath nahi honge.."

Shreya nodded tearily..

"pata hey Shreya jab Ashishh ne law pass krne ki bad delhi chala gaya mujhe laga aab to humara beta..per nahi wo.."

he can't say anything more just got up and moved to lawn

Shreya followed and both stood there side by side

starring at the board..sun shining on it

"Angel's house..a sweet home away home for the children whom people mark as orphan.."

the two names written on two pillars of gate

"late Raghuvendra Sharma"

"late ACP Pradyuman"

today they also must be happy

one seeing that his departure is not fruitless another seeing that someone is trying so that no more child turns to Nakul..but to another senior inspector Daya

 **r and r**


End file.
